


Backseat

by monanotlisa



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, F/M, Sidekicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://fitz-y.livejournal.com/3348.html">Fic Fest: The Ladies of Lost Girl</a> as an afterthought to 1x05. Spoilers, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

"Girl, you know what they say about this?" Hale tips his head back and his hat forward.

"When they can hear anything over the humping'n thumping of their partners upstairs, you mean?" Kenzi's not been as foresighted, now trying to wipe plaster dust out of her right eye without smudging the eyeliner.

"First time is happenstance, second time coincidence, and third time? Action."

"You skipped the 'enemy' part."

"That what we are?" He grins, glances at her from under the rim but doesn't move.

So Kenzi does: into Hale's space, his ridiculously elegant hands.

Maybe she _has_ been feeling friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> To later-tuesday's prompt: _Kenzi/Hale, left behind while Bo and Dyson go off and play_


End file.
